


Why are you here?

by AnonymousMothman



Category: Earth - Fandom, nile river - Fandom, sand - Fandom, this is literally just real life
Genre: Earth, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, No beta we fall like the roman empire, Other, Real Life, Sand/The Nile River, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMothman/pseuds/AnonymousMothman
Summary: A long time ago, about a couple million years ago, sand was formed. It had been a gift from whatever omnipresent force was making all the other cool stuff on Earth. I am talking about rocks. Inconspicuous as they might seem, rocks are all over. Watching. Breathing. Taking those rocks and skipping them over a pond might seem like a fun activity now, but where did it all begin?Well, I should tell you. This is a love story of the earth. Two forces, one world. How will we get to the point today?This literally is just me shipping the Nile River and Sand.
Relationships: Sand/Nile River
Kudos: 1





	1. A challenge of fate.

Earth. The home of all we know and love. And the home of two great wonders, sand and the Nile River. Now, you may scoff at that. How could sand and the Nile River be a great force?

It all started with sand. 100 Million years ago, when it started to make its presence known. It was an aggressive force, moving and breaking down into specks, but it enjoyed its life. It was peaceful, and quiet. And sand had seen a new lifeform come to power. Sand had no time to be bothered by this new life, sand was enjoying its own. Over millions of years, more and more of these new lives would form. And sand would remain. Until one day, in the center of Egypt, an unknown presence would make itself known to this sand.

About 30 million years ago, a river had started to form. Sand simply watched, and scoffed. As it had roamed free before, this river was now stopping it. Sand would try and blow across the lands, and fall into the river. No other life on earth had made the sand this angry. One day, the sand had to stop and ask. Stop and ask why, why would it make its place here, and why now.

So, as it did, sand blew over the hills and to this river. It stopped and stared down at the rushing force of life, home to thousands of other life forms, but they did not stop sand, the river did.  
“Why must you make your home here? Out of every place on this world to live and go, you decided to form here? Your rushing streams are no match to me, I will find a way to cross you.”

The river only laughed, what a silly question to ask. “You move and flow as you please, and I should be able to do it too. I am here to provide for the demand of new life and you expect me to move simply for you? Your brothers and sisters, rock, dirt, mud, grass, they all enjoy me. They compliment my waves. And how dumb of you to think you could simply cross. You must learn how to adapt, sand. Time is forever. You will figure it out eventually.”

The sand had become stormy with anger. How dare this river speak to him in such a way. The sand had been here much longer than it, so why must it move now. The sand simply scoffed and blew away. It would find a way to cross that river if it meant killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shoutout to my friends on discord for unintentionally encouraging me to do this. This work is for ya'll!!


	2. A big game of rumours

The sand had rested well that night. He knew he had a challenge coming tomorrow, and darn he was gonna win it. The sand awoke at the brink of dawn and as always, blew towards the river. He was going to cross it. He was going to.

Once the sand had arrived, he watched as the lifeforms swam around inside the river. He began to resent them too. How could such beautiful creatures want to live in a hideous place like this? No time to call them out, the sand pushed himself against the wind, creating a big force, and jumped off the chill wind and tried to jump over the river. I say he tried, as he felt himself get pushed back by a wet force. The sand had never liked the wet. Being a hothead himself, the chill of the water cooled his temper, but not his attitude. Sand blew off the water and stared once again into the calm waves of the river.

“I almost made it and you- you pushed me back! How could you! You knew I would be here!” The sand exclaimed, but the river just laughed.

“Of course I knew you would be here, we had a talk yesterday. I enjoy your spirit, sand. You are very determined. Try again, I know you can do it.” The river spoke in a calming voice. The river’s attitude towards sand, and everything in general, was calm. He could see the best in the world, even if that world was trying to cross over him to prove a stupid point. Of course, these words did not calm the sand, they made him more angry.

Sand’s cousins, brothers, and sisters had watched from a distance. The grass gossiped with the rocks, who gossiped with the wind, who gossiped with the sun, who gossiped with the rest of the world. A big game of, well I would say telephone, but those have yet to come into existence. A big game of rumours have spread. One frog would lean over to a tree, “Have you heard? Sand is trying to cross the river!” The tree would interpret and pass it onto the geckos. “Have you heard? Sand is angry while trying to cross the river!” And the geckos would interpret, and pass it on.

Eventually the rumour had spread everywhere, and it had evolved so much. It started with a small tale of the sand and the river, but it turned into a clash of fate and destiny for land. “The sand is starting wars with the river to get his land back! And the river has brought an army of fish and life!” But that simply wasn’t true. The sand was only determined to cross the river, not start a war, but it was too late.

That night, the sand slept, and so did the river. The sand would try again tomorrow but little did he know, the whole world would be watching, and they would become angry with what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they gon slap that sand upside it head

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to my friends on discord for unintentionally encouraging me to do this. This work is for ya'll!!


End file.
